Goodnight Sweetheart
Gary Stoneman: "Teresa, I'm in position and the bug's been deployed in Mara's room." Teresa Lipan: "Copy that Stone. Gabe wants you to wait until Dr Elsa Weissenger shows up before you take the shot." Gary Stoneman: "Affirmative. I see Dr E now. She's heading up to Mara's apartment." Teresa Lipan: "We've already recovered Dr Elsa's research, so when you get the shot, take 'em both out." Gary Stoneman: "I hear ya. First I have to deal with Mara's hired muscle. If I time it just right, these three thugs will ne'er know what hit 'em." Teresa Lipan: "Stone, you can't afford a firefight." Gary Stoneman: "Nah, it'll be alright. Looks like they're packing silenced AR-15's. No one'll hear a thing." Goodnight Sweetheart is the first bonus mission in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. Players assume the role of Gary Stoneman as they did in Omega Strain's Italy mission, carrying out a Discrete Personnel Elimination order on Mara Aramov and Elsa Weissenger on the behest of Gabe Logan. It is unlocked when the training missions are all completed. Characters *Gary Stoneman (playable) *Mara Aramov (K.I.A.) *Elsa Weissenger (K.I.A.) *Mara's guards (K.I.A.) *Teresa Lipan (heard on radio) *Gabe Logan (mentioned) *Imani Grey (mentioned) Plot synopsis Following the events of The Omega Strain, Mara reads a letter which Gabe Logan sent her, and Stone is seen aiming down his sight on her head, signaling that Logan wishes to have her killed. Stone is then required to take down Mara's bodyguards before he neutralizes Dr E and Mara. After a heated firefight, he eventually kills them both and leaves the area. Walkthrough Your first task is to eliminate all three of Aramov's bodyguards. The first one is on the roof of the building right in front of you. He's stationary on Easy mode, but goes back and forth on Hard. The second is in an apartment to your right, on the same level as you (you see him through his window). The third one is down in the streets right under Aramov's apartment. On Hard mode, silently take out the guard on your right while the guard on the roof is looking away. Then quickly snipe the one on the roof (or pull back inside your apartment until he turns around again). Finally take out the last guard in the street. You now have to eliminate Mara and Elsa. The former is going back and forth in her room, whereas the latter is standing still. There are four possible outcomes: * You kill them both simultaenously. Kneel on the balcony so that your aim won't move as much, and wait for Mara to come close to Elsa, turning on IR goggles to track them. Fire a split second before both heads get aligned. A few tries might be necessary. You must use Stone's rifle to perform this; only this weapon can score a double kill. * You kill Elsa first. Mara will then come out in the streets and will attack you. She is well armed and will run in all direction, making this a boss battle. * You kill Mara. Elsa will come out and try to run away. She won't be going far... * You miss both. Mara accuses Elsa of hiring an assassin to kill the former. She takes out a pistol and kills Elsa herself, before going into the streets and initiating a heated firefight (this is similar to the second scenario). Hidden Evidence * For the first two, kill the bodyguards with stealth on Hard mode. * The third is inside the bathtub. Trivia *Mara's laughter can be heard at the mission's end point even though she is dead. *This mission, along with Fist Full of Rubles, Finding Freeman and Birds of a Feather, are the only Dark Mirror missions that can totally be completed with stealth. *Although Mara is technically considered a boss, she lacks the health bar that all other such characters possess. *It allows the player to select any weapons they wish in Mission Mode, thus Elsa can be killed with a variety of methods (getting shot, being run over, killed by an explosion, zapped by the taser, set on fire etc). *Unlike other missions, most of this level's hidden evidence can only be acquired on Hard mode. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions